docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lambie
Lambie,Lamby McStuffins is a sweet and pretty little lamb who loves ballet, she can either walk in all fours or two legs and has been friends with Doc for a long time, she gets along with some characters because she is very kind. She loves to give cuddles, especially to sad patients at the clinic. She has always dreamed of being friends with a mermaid, too and is best freinds with Doc and Stuffy. Appearance Lambie is a white plush lamb, with a pink tutu, pink hooves, a pink bow on her head, two long ears and a small skinny tail. Personality Lambie is as soft as the wool covering her! She is gentle and sweet, but usually not timid or shy. She gives good advice and loves ballet. She also enjoys cuddling to the extent of people who don't like cuddling finding it soppy. If she thinks someone is sad she will give them advice in song and (almost always) cuddle them so if you are not a hugger you have to let her know fast. Songs Sung by Lambie Quotes: "You look like you could use a cuddle!" "Ahem, Lambie in need here! Can we get on to focus on fixing me... please?" "Someone cuddle me to see if I'm dreaming!" "I'm Lambie, and you're here just in time for Lambie's Dance Class!" "Little lamb relaxing here!" "I..I adore love-ity, cuddly, bubbly it!" "Pretty pink please?!" "Follow the Lambie!" Short *The Lamb's Exam Trivia *Lara Jill Miller who voices Lambie also voices Henry from Henry Hugglemonster. *Lambie's eyes squint when she's really, really happy. *Lambie was a birthday gift to Doc when she was younger. *Lambie is Doc's #1 cuddler. *She is Doc's Best Friend. *She wears a yellow hat and scarf when she goes out in the snow. In "Think Pink", she wore a pink scarf. *She wears a pink kerchief with a flower on it when she goes camping. *She doesn't like mortal dogs, but she like toy dogs. *She usually gets upset when Stuffy acts stubborn. *Lambie adopted a toy kitten named Whispers. *For Halloween, Lambie was dressed up as a rabbit in "Boo-Hoo to You!". She was dressed up as a teddy bear in "Hallie Halloween". *One time, Lambie was accidentally put in the laundry basket and she went through the washing machine. It was a big mistake, but she came out extra fluffy. Gallery Lambie with a green little paper.jpg Lambie angry.jpg Doc and a dirty lambie.jpg Lambie and stuffy3.jpg Lambie cudding walter.jpg Lambie and doc.jpg Lambie covered with tape.jpg Lambie and bella.jpg Lambie and boomer.jpg Everyone cheers on lambie.jpg Lambie doing hopscotch.jpg Lambie at breakfast.jpg Lambie in hazel has a sleepover.jpg Stuffy, lambie and mr chomps.jpg Lambie cuddle.png Lambiecuddlingoooey.jpg Lambie and rita dancing.jpg Doc, lambie, bronty and bella at breakfast.jpg Lambie, chilly and hallie.jpg Lambie calendar.jpg Lambie hugs awesome guy.jpg Awesome guy lifts lambie.jpg Lambie in doc mcstuffins goes mcmobile.jpg Lambie and stuffy2.jpg Lambie's bottom.jpg Lambie does a hand stand.jpg Lambie, hallie and peaches pie.jpg Lambie wiggling.jpg Lambie and stuffy.jpg Lambie's dance class.jpg Lambie, sproingo boingo and wicked king.jpg Lambie, stuffy and bronty at breakfast.jpg Lambie mad.jpg Lambie excited.jpg Lambieseason1.jpg Stuffy, hallie, lambie and chilly.jpg Cuddle Me, Lambie.png Lambie on the trainset.jpg Doc lambie stuffy and hallie.jpg Doc lambie stuffy and walter.jpg Lambie covered with flour.jpg Sing Lambie.png Superstar Lambie.png Doc, Lambie, Chilly and Charlie.jpg Army Al, Lambie and Stuffy.png Lambie gets pointed.png Lambie in her 1800s Dress.png Lambiegetswashed.jpg Lambieshakebottom.jpg Docstuffylambiehallieniles.jpg Sproingo boingo hugging wicked king.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby2.jpg Lambie and rockstar ruby.jpg Lambie gives boomer a cuddle.jpg Me doc10a tmb tv.jpg Lambie at tea party2.jpg Lambie at tea party.jpg Maxresdefault 114.jpg 159592447.jpg 159592451.jpg 6a00d8341c4fe353ef017d40a379ba970c.jpg L DocMcStuffins S1 e11.jpg 16229-1-49.jpg Docmcstuffinsvalentinesday.jpg Maxresdefault 80.jpg Lambie button.jpg lambie and three goats.jpg Lambie and robot ray.jpg 30397528fd699f301 w.jpg 30742542de0c0a9b9 w.jpg Doc listens to whispers's heart.jpg Doc looks into whispers' eyes.jpg Get your pet to the vet song in smitten with a kitten.jpg Lambie and whispers loving2.jpg Lambie and whispers loving.jpg Lambie and whispers2.jpg Lambie and whispers.jpg Whispers licks lambie's nose.jpg I'll wait for you song.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-8-Disco-Dress-Up-Daisy--The-Glider-Brothers.jpg Out of sight song.jpg MV5BMjA0MjM5MjcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk2MDk0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg MV5BNDM0NTcxMTE0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQzMjk0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg MV5BNjU0NDQ2ODkwMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzY4Mjg0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg 2.gif waitress lambie introduces herself.jpg lambie directing.jpg lambie the director.jpg See also * Episodes where Lambie doesn't use 2 legs the entire time Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Doc's Toys Category:Plush Category:Stuffed animals Category:Animals